Fallout
by Argo0
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Ellie deals with the fallout of her brother once again being abandoned by the woman he loves. Chuck/Ellie, Chuck/Sarah and Chuck/Ellie/Sarah. WARNING: includes incest and angst
1. Ellie vs Chuck

**WARNING:** This story contains matures scene of a sexual nature and incest. If these things bother you, please leave now.

AN: First of all, thanks and acknowledgement goes out to undergroundirector. This was requested by them, and they also gave the title and the basis for the plot. Secondly, as mentioned in the warning and the summary, this story contains incest. If this bothers you, whether you find it creepy or morally loathsome, then please leave. I don't want to get reviews saying a variation of 'ew incest'. If you have some other kind of criticism that isn't about how there actually is incest in the story then feel free to share it. Thirdly, an extra warning that this story is quite angsty, at least for me, so bear that in mind. Fourthly, is will be a 3 part series not a one shot. And finally, I hope you enjoy the story and please, remember to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

As far as Chuck Bartowski was concerned, it was like Stanford all over again. No actually that wasn't right; saying this was like Stanford was like saying Hiroshima was the same as a petrol station being robbed. That is to say, nothing like it at all. Stanford like being hit by a tricycle and this was like being run over by a tank. It was a day of Eleanor Bartowski's wedding to Devon Woodcomb, a day that should be full of happiness and joy and here he was, the best man at his sister's wedding and an absolute wreck. After all it was it was a little hard to be cheerful when your life had gone through so many changes in such a short amount of time.

The first major change was of the good sort, in the way that Chuck was moving on with his life, away from the Buy More and the underachieving attitude he had perpetuated over the last seven years. After spending two years moaning about getting rid of the Intersect, Chuck consented to Beckman's request to upload the newer version, the Intersect 2.0, into his head. Complete with government intelligence and a wide range of skill sets, including but not limited to various martial arts disciplines and languages, Chuck Bartowski went from nerd to super spy with the press of a button. The tiny general said that he would need some training, to be able to use it effectively, but she estimated that in approximately six months, he would complete the training and become a Lieutenant of the NSA.

He had spent some time thinking about it, after all he wasn't just going to jump in. He isolated himself from Sarah and Casey and everyone else as he thought about it, feeling that if he came to them for advice they would just try to dissuade him. While Chuck didn't particularly care for some aspects of the spy life, namely the daily threats of bodily harm, he had to admit that he had enjoyed some parts of his espionage career thus far. The challenges from the real world puzzles, the joy he got from knowing that he helped make the world a better place, spending time with Sarah and her telling him he could do anything…

That was the change that had shattered Chuck's world. After the Intersect 2.0 was uploaded, Beckman had said that his training would start in weeks' time, and he had until then to say his goodbyes and settle his affairs in Burbank. The first place he went was Sarah's hotel to tell her the news. He knew that she wasn't going to be thrilled with him, but he figured that when he explained she would forgive him and they could finally be together. However when he arrived he had found her room completely vacant, as if she had never been there. Confused, he rang he phone, only to get an automated voice telling him that the number he was calling didn't exist.

It was when he rang Casey's number that he heart was broken into a million pieces. The recently promoted colonel told him that Sarah had gone, her flight ironically leaving the airport at the same minute that he was uploading the Intersect. Chuck went completely numb when he heard the news. Sarah, his Sarah, the woman who had always told him he could do anything, the woman who was so amazing that it was impossible not to fall in love with her had left, left without any kind of goodbye whatsoever.

It was there that his thoughts turned dark. Why did she leave without saying goodbye? Was she ordered to leave with no further contact with civilians, unwilling to put whatever feelings she may have had for Chuck above her duty to her country? Or was the truth simply that he had only seen what she wanted him to see, that she was playing with him from the start, in order to ensure that the human Intersect played to the governments tune and that he simply wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't sure which scenario was better. And it's not like he was the only one she ran out on, as Ellie was left with the task of having to find a replacement bridesmaid last minute.

So there he was. At his sister's wedding with a head full of secrets and without his girlfriend, the woman he loved more than anything. Honestly, he found himself wishing to go back to his pre-Intersect life, because Jill and Bryce's betrayal hadn't hurt anywhere near like this was. And while Sarah hadn't been the whole reason he uploaded the Intersect, she had been a significant one, and without her, the whole idea now seemed stupid, the other reasons seeming pointless. He wasn't really looking forward to telling Beckman that he wanted the thing out of his head again, but he was looking forward to a life without Sarah even less.

Before he could stink further into his depression, one of Ellie's bridesmaids wanted to see him. With little desire to face his older sister, yet presented with little choice in the matter, he got up from his seat and walked with the weight of the world of his shoulders, ignoring all the joy around him.

* * *

Eleanor Faye Bartowski stood in her bridal suite in the church in nervous anticipation. It wasn't the fact that she was getting married to the love of her life. No, marrying Devon was easiest decision she ever made. She had no reason to be nervous in that regard. No what was making her nervous had to do with her beloved little brother, who was suffering in silence so not to detract from her day.

Ellie had always known that her brother was a special person, right from the day her mother brought him home from the hospital. And as he grew older, he had demonstrated this special quality time and time again, helping people with their troubles without any thought of reward, trying to make things right when he made mistakes, or took apart someone's hair dryer, or his determination to always stick up for his friends, regardless of what trouble it caused him. Despite Ellie's low opinion of Morgan Grimes, she always admired how Chuck always stood by his friend, without fail or hesitation. And it was because of that loyalty, that Morgan returned it in kind, and would never abandon his best friend. Chuck even managed to find their estranged father so he could walk her aisle, further proof of how dedicated her brother was to looking out for his loved ones.

What the older Bartowski sibling wanted though, was for other people to see what she saw when they looked at him. People in general definitely, but in particular women, not just for Chuck's sake, but for theirs as well. After all, given the chance, Chuck would treat any lucky girlfriend like they were the only women in the universe. But apparently, every other woman simply couldn't see what she saw. The other doctors and nurses she invited on his birthdays and other gatherings couldn't even be bothered to see past the emotional baggage he carried.

And as for his ex-girlfriends, well as far as Ellie was concerned, they were dead, both in the sense that as far as she was concerned, they no longer existed and that the next time she saw them, she was going to kill them. Jill had always been pleasant enough on her visits to Burbank, or Ellie's visits to Stanford, and it had been clear from how she interacted with Chuck that she loved him. And Sarah, she was perfect. Stunningly beautiful, quite intelligent and totally in love with Chuck, Ellie thought that her brother had found his perfect match. And then those skanks ripped out his heart, stepped on it and then left him for dead with a gaping hole in his chest. Ellie wasn't even angry about losing a bridesmaid, her fury over the treatment of her brother taking precedence.

There were two things that made Sarah's betrayal worse, or perhaps just more confusing, than Jill's. The first was that Chuck's feelings for Sarah were far more intense than anything he felt for Jill, and Ellie could see by how the blonde would stare longingly at her brother when she thought no one was looking that she returned his feelings. So why did she leave so abruptly? The other thing that confused the older Bartowski was why did Sarah leave without saying goodbye of any kind. No phone call or text, not even a letter on the pillow. It was like Sarah wanted to cut every tie she had to Burbank, to pretend that she had never been there.

The brunette bride couldn't be too critical of how the women ditched her brother. After all, Ellie herself had done some pretty crappy things to her ex-boyfriends. Once, she had broken up with one guy by having a threesome with his best friend and his sister and making sure he caught them. The difference was that the guy had been a total jerk who cheated on her, as had all the other guys she had dumped horribly. If she had been dating a guy as amazing as her brother, then she would have never even considered leaving him.

She couldn't help but chuckle at a time when her brother's attentions had been directed towards her. Upon hitting puberty and discovering girls like the rest of his cohorts, it became apparent to Ellie that Chuck was very awkward around girls around his own age, save for one; her. She remembered when she had been sixteen and her brother thirteen, that she had spotted him spying on her in the shower. Rather than becoming outraged as any other sister would have, she decided to let it go, hoping that his ogling of his naked sister may help in getting used to girls in general. Of course as Chuck became more adept with computer and electronics, it wasn't long before Ellie noticed a small camera in the bathroom, around the time Chuck was fourteen. Again, rather than start planning numerous and creative ways to kill her younger sibling, she simply allowed it, thinking that if it helped Chuck, then it might not be so bad.

Even though she didn't want her brother to develop voyeuristic tendencies, on occasion she would give him a show, sometimes groping her breasts or touching her pussy in ways she had seen in some of her dad's magazines. Several times she had even fingered herself to a climax in the shower, knowing full well that Chuck was bearing witness to her actions, and admittedly, was further aroused by that knowledge. She figured that it was simply a phase that he was going through, the departure of their parents forcing her to take on the role of mother as well as sister causing to the research things about raising a teenaged boy, and that he wasn't going to become some kind of sexual deviant. And sure enough, her faith in her brother was justified, as on the day he got his first girlfriend, when he was sixteen, the camera in the bathroom disappeared, as if it had never been there. Chuck was simply not that kind of guy to perv on other women while dating someone.

Ellie just found impossible to believe that not one but two women could hurt her wonderful brother. He was just so open and kind and loyal, what woman could possibly reject someone like that. He even went and found their father, someone she didn't really want to be found, and yet, somehow Chuck knew how much she really wanted him there. And if something happened today that would cause her to cancel the wedding, like Chuck's idiot friends setting off the fire alarms with their stupid antics, she knew, without a doubt, that he would find some way to make it better, probably by giving her an even better wedding. It was because of how amazing and caring he was, and because of how much he must be hurting after this latest betrayal, that on this day, the day she became Eleanor Faye Woodcomb, that she was going to give her little brother a blow job.

She realised that what she planned to do was technically incest, and that there were legal and moral complications involved, but Ellie found that she didn't really care, not when faced with a brother plagued by misery. For her, it would be morally wrong to let Chuck suffer like he was, not when she could do something to make him feel better, even if it was just sucking him off.

Her musings were interrupted by the door of her room opening, as the object of her thoughts entered the room, his usual carefree grin replaced with one of absolute sadness. It made her heart break and at the same time strengthened her resolve towards her plan. "One of your bridesmaids said you wanted to see me?" he said, his voice also reflecting his emotions.

Ellie nodded. "Yes I just wanted to see how you were," she told him, moving to where he stood to embrace him. "I'm so sorry about Sarah, Chuck. That bitch doesn't deserve you."

She felt him tense in her arms at the mention of the blonde's name. 'Ok, don't ever mention that bitches name again' she thought to herself. Truthfully, she wanted to asked a million questions about what happen, but she knew that Chuck was just as in the dark as she was. "It's ok," he murmured, although his face and voice didn't match his words.

"No it's not Chuck," she said gently. "But forget about _her_, alright. I've got an idea, one that I hope will make you feel better."

Whatever Chuck thought she was going to do, he was unprepared for when she lowered herself onto her knees and placed her hand on his crotch, rubbing his member through his pants. "Ellie," Chuck nearly shouted. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," she purred from belt level, stroking his crotch and feeling him hardening. "I'm going to suck my little brother's cock and make him forget all about that blonde slut."

His first response was to naturally defend Sarah, but then his face went blank as the rest of her words penetrated his mind and he attempted to process what was happening. Finally gathering his wits he managed to utter the only appropriate response he could muster. "Errr… What?"

Ellie giggled at her befuddled brother. "Come on Chuck," she encouraged seductively. "Didn't you ever fantasise about me doing this for you all those times you were watching me in the shower? After all it's not like you were subtle about it, especially the 'hidden' camera."

That comment snapped Chuck out of his shock. "You knew about that," he exclaimed, and when she nodded remembered some of his favourite adolescent memories. "Hang on a second, those times you masturbated in the shower… you knew I was watching?"

The brunette bride nodded. "Yep," Ellie confirmed with a sexy smirk. "I take it by how your cock twitched that you enjoyed those little shows I put on for you?"

He nodded numbly, words failing him. Pleased with the effect she was having on her brother, Ellie decided it was time to get to work. Undoing his belt and fly, she allowed his pants to drop unceremoniously to the floor as the pooled around his ankles, leaving him in his pale blue cotton boxers with a rather impressive bulge. However, it wasn't until Ellie lowered his boxers to join his pants on the floor that she realised just how impressive her 'little' brother actually was. "Oh my god," she exclaimed at the sight of Chuck's hard member, before grinning at him. "Guess this makes you my 'big' brother now, huh?"

Chuck flushed at her praise as he felt Ellie's soft hand moving along the length of his cock, stroking it gently and, to the bride's widening eyes, getting even larger. She couldn't help but compare him to others she had seen, and only her future husband came close to her brother's size, although Devon was perhaps an inch short and not as girthy. Ellie was actually surprised at how turned on she was with her younger sibling's throbbing member in her hand. Deciding not to waste any more time, she attached her mouth to the penis in front of her and quickly took it down her throat, eliciting a moan from the man attached to it.

Up until now Chuck had thought that Ellie was just screwing with him, seeing as how lately the universe seemed to have it in for him. But then her mouth latched onto his shaft and he lost the ability to think rationally, or think at all really, unable to concentrate on anyway other than how good his prick felt as Ellie sucked it like a lollypop. And then when she took it all in without gagging the slightest, his pubic hair tickling her nose, it took every bit of mental power he had left not to blow his load down her throat.

Ellie mentally smiled to herself as her felt her brother tense up in an effort to withhold his orgasm. She pulled her head back so that only his tip remained in her mouth and used her dainty hands to stroke the exposed portion of his manhood, before deep throating him again. She repeated this sequence until she felt Chuck's hands thread themselves into her hair. "Fuck, Ellie," he cried as he came, forcing his cock down her throat and firing his load. "Fuck I'm cumming!"

The brunette bride, who according to many boyfriends, had a god given talent for sucking dick, yet even with that gift of fellatio, she was unprepared for the torrent of cum that erupted from his member. She initially gagged from the onslaught, but was able to recover enough to take Chuck's release with little difficulty. Pushing against his hand, she pulled her head back a bit so her mouth could receive some cum, desperate to actually taste her little brother, but also taking care to catch everything and not ruin her make up any more than it had been.

As Chuck finished in her mouth, he relaxed his hand in her hair, allowing Ellie to clean him. Giving her fleshy lollypop one last lick, she then looked up at her brother. "A little warning would have been nice Chuck," she admonished playfully as she savoured his flavour on her tongue.

Her brother simply flushed with embarrassment. "Right, sorry Ellie," he apologised as his sister kept stroking his saliva covered cock.

"It's ok," she replied honestly, mentally jumping for joy at fact that he was still hard.

"Still, Ellie… thanks for this. It's helped with Sa… with everything," he said in gratitude and avoiding the reason for his depression.

"You're welcome, but Chuck, we're not done yet."

Chuck blinked in confusion. Ellie couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant could she? "Um… what… but I thought you said…" he stuttered before she cut him off.

"I know what I said," Ellie interrupted her brother, knowing how he could ramble for ages if she didn't stop him. "I just changed my mind."

With that said, she released the penis in her hand and stood up, walking the few steps from where she had blown him to the bed in the room. Laying on the edge of the bed, the soon-to-be Mrs Awesome pulled up the skirt of her wedding dress to reveal. Chuck couldn't help but stare at his sister's gorgeous legs clad in white stockings that were fasten to a matching garter belt, spread wide for his viewing pleasure. Her French cut white lacy panties were also very sexy and held his eye for more than a moment, especially the large wet spot that had developed at the crotch.

Ellie giggled to herself as her brother ogled what was hidden by her skirt. "Come here Chuck," she huskily said to him across the room. "Come here and take off my wet panties and then shove your cock into my soon-to- be married pussy and fuck. Me. Hard."

Originally, she had only intended on giving Chuck a blowjob, but after having his hard cock in her hand and mouth, and tasting his cum, Ellie was wet with desire, and was desperate to have her brother's cock fill her to the brim. Besides, it would work even better towards her goal of making Chuck feel better.

Never one to disobey a direct order from his sister, the younger Bartowski stepped out of his fallen pants and quickly joined his sister at the bed. Tentatively removing the white panties and sliding it along her legs, he was taken in by the sight of the bride's shaved and dripping pussy. He reached out to cup her womanhood and slip a finger inside her quivering lips, only to have her object. "There's no time for that Chuck," she reprimanded. "I'm expected to walk down the aisle soon, so this needs to be quick. We can do foreplay another time."

Nodding at her words, and supressing any questions about her implications, Chuck positioned himself between Ellie's legs and placed the head of his prick inside her pussy, before slowly pushing himself inside her. Or at least that had been his plan before his sister's legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist and pulled him forward, his shaft sliding quickly inside her, causing both siblings to moan loudly. "Oh god," Ellie moaned. "You're filling me up so well, big brother."

Chuck simply flushed at his new nickname as he tried not to come again too quickly, something which was quite difficult considering how warm and tight Ellie was. He tried to give her a moment to adjust to his size, but given the way she began moving her hips along his member, she apparently didn't need it. So abandoning any sense of being gentle, Chuck began thrusting into his sister with long powerful movements, eager to please her and bring her to a climax before his own. "Fuck Ellie, you're pussy is so tight," he moaned, picking up speed.

Ellie began moaning with greater frequency and volume, the feeling of Chuck stretching her walls being incomparable to any other man she'd been with before. If she had known being screwed by her younger brother felt this good, then he would have had one hell of an eighteenth birthday present. So taken was she by the pleasure provided by the nerd's manhood that she almost missed Chuck hand's locating themselves on her breasts, kneading them through the material of her wedding dress. Ellie had never been more grateful for her brother's obsession with computer games as his nimble hands skilfully teased and toyed with her breasts added to the ecstasy she was experiencing. "Mmm, yes big brother," she moaned as he squeezed her breasts. "Play with my titties… oh yeah that feels so good."

As Chuck continued ploughing his sister, he couldn't resist grabbing the top of the bodice of her dress and pulling it down gently so not to damage it, released her breasts from the confines of her dress and causing the first pair of naked tits he ever saw to bounce erotically before his eyes. Maintaining his rhythm, he leaned over to take one of her pink erect nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and lightly pinching it with his teeth, while his hand administered a similar treatment to the other one. Using his remaining hand, he slipped it between their bodies to where they were joined and played with her clitoris, the gentle rubbing vastly different from hard pounding the rest of her pussy was receiving.

Ellie could not contain her scream as she came, her brother's hands and cock easily bringing her to an orgasm. Her entire body tightened around him, her legs holding him tightly as if to get as much of his manhood in her as possible. Try as he might, Chuck couldn't contain his own peak, his sister's juices making it easier to slide in and out of her warmth, which was gripping him for all he was worth. "Sarah," he cried as he came inside his sister before collapsing on top of her.

Even though the brunette bride enjoyed the feeling of her brother's seed flowing into her, her attention was taken with exactly whose name Chuck had called out. "Chuck," she whispered softly into his ear.

"Ellie," was his weary reply before eyes widened in realisation at what he had said. "Oh crap, Ellie I'm sorry about that, I don't know…"

"It's ok Chuck," she said, truly understanding of why he called out her name. "Just for future reference, calling out another woman's name in bed, or even mentioning someone else's name, is something you should never do. Now get off me you big lug, I need to fix myself up."

Chuck nodded at his sister's advice as he removed himself from her depths. As they separated and began cleaning themselves up, the younger Bartowski couldn't help but think about Ellie, and how she had always been there for him. Even now, on the day of her wedding to the most awesome man he knew, she was here, taking care of him in a way that he never would have expected. He almost slapped himself upon a realisation. He had gotten so hung up over the betrayals and abandonments of those who had left him; his parents, Bryce, Jill, _Sarah_, that he in turn betrayed Ellie, and all the sacrifices she had made in order to help him, this only being the latest. Although, given how vocal she was, it probably wasn't really a sacrifice for her. Still it had been Ellie who looked after him when their parents left, had worked two jobs to support both of them while putting herself through med school and him through high school. And it was Ellie who supported and encouraged him, the entire way through.

Chuck wanted to slap himself again. He was presented with an incredible opportunity to serve his country, help people and actually do something with his life, and he was contemplating giving it all up because he couldn't have Sarah in it. It was then and there he made his final decision on becoming a spy. "Ellie, I actually have some good news," he told her as he fastened his belt.

"Hmm," she hummed as she fixed her make up in the mirror.

"I'm quitting the Buy More," he proclaimed as she stopped what she was doing to look at him in surprise. "I got a job offer which I'm going to take."

"Oh Chuck, that's wonderful," Ellie cried joyously, rushing to embrace her brother again. "What's the job?"

"I can't say," he said to her; remember Beckman's warning of secrecy. At her confused look he elaborated what he could. "It's a government job that doesn't permit me to share much with my family. Also…" he paused, unsure how she would take the next part. "I need a couple of months training first, and the job will mostly be overseas or on the east coast. I don't know how often I'll be back home."

Ellie surprised him when her smile didn't leave her face. "It's ok Chuck," she told him, happy for her brother. "I'll miss you, especially this new aspect of our relationship, but I'm just so happy you're moving on with your life."

"Thanks El."

"Why didn't you say something sooner," she asked, turning a bit more serious as she released him from her arms. His silence confirmed her suspicions. "You weren't going to take the job were you? Because of… _her_?"

Chuck nodded ashamedly. "Yeah."

"What changed your mind?"

"This did," he stated simply, referring to their recent sexual encounter. At her confused frowned, he continued. "You've always been there for me Ellie. After mom and dad, Stanford and now this, you've always been there and I've been too selfish to see it. I've always been too focused on what I didn't have that I never appreciated what I did have. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk."

Ellie felt tears spring up in her eyes at her brother's heartfelt words. That combined with her new knowledge of Chuck's sexual prowess, she once again wondered what the hell Jill and Sarah were thinking when they left him. "I've never thought you were a jerk Chuck," she told him, hugging him once again. "I'm just glad you're not letting it consume your life."

It was then that one of Ellie's bridesmaids knocked on the door, telling them that the wedding march was about to start, and that Chuck needed to head the alter where Devon and his groomsmen were. Giving his sister one last kiss on the cheek, he wished her good luck and made his way to the door. Before he exited the room, Ellie grabbed his attention for one last comment. "Even with your new job Chuck, you're welcome to come home whenever you want," she said to him, her brilliant smile containing a hint of the secret they shared.

Chuck returned the smile, perhaps the first true smile of the day and he left the room where he found the strength to carry on.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


	2. Chuck vs Sarah

**WARNING:** This story contains matures scene of a sexual nature and references to incest. If these things bother you, please leave now.

**AN: **Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I usually tried to post something new every week but I had to spend a week in hospital and then the week after I had to organise stuff for job training. Basically, my free time being cruelly interrupted by the real world. So again sorry for the lateness. Also another warning about this chapter is that it is quite along. I did think about splitting it up, but it didn't really seem to work either, so we just have a fairly long chapter. Sorry about that if it bothers you. Also there's a bit more angst in this chapter, but ultimately there's a happy ending. And finally, once again thanks to **undergroundirector** for the idea of this story and thanks to all those you have review this story thus far. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the luxurious double bed of his hotel room, a crystal tumbler with Johnnie Walker Black in his hand. Being an NSA agent certainly had its perks, the latest being the magnificent hotel room that housed him during his mission here in Paris, somewhere he had always wanted to visited. Yet at this moment, the thoughts that weighed heavily on his mind prevented him from thinking about the quality of his current accommodations or enjoying such a beautiful city.

Earlier that day he had had sent an email to Ellie, wishing her and Devon a happy wedding anniversary. In the year that had passed since he cemented his decision to become a spy, he had managed to visit his sister four times during that time and only for two or three days at a time; not nearly enough for the elder Bartowski's liking. Nor for his liking, either, given how they both enjoyed the new aspect of their relationship. He remembered the morning of his first visit back. Devon had been on the night shift, allowing the siblings to spend the night in various positions. The next morning, Chuck had woken first and allowed Ellie to keep sleeping while he made his way to the kitchen where he began preparing a gourmet breakfast for his sister, cooking just one of the many skills in the 2.0.

Devon had returned home just as Chuck was getting started, so he was forced to make small talk with the man whose wife he had just spent the night with, which was needless to say, very awkward. Chuck, who had always gotten along well with Devon and couldn't have asked for a better brother-in-law, now found it very difficult to talk to the older man. Thankfully, Captain Awesome lived up to his nickname by always managing to find something to talk about and kept the conversation flowing as the two men made breakfast. It was when Ellie joined them that things became unusual. She walked into the kitchen wearing an impossibly short silken robe and a tired yet happy expression on her face. Devon, who was very familiar with his wife's 'well fucked' look, turned to Chuck and without anything other than the utmost sincerity, held his hand high and said 'Awesome job, bro'.

Over breakfast Ellie explain to her brother the arrangement she had with her husband. Naturally, she told Devon straight after the ceremony about what happened minutes before she walked down the aisle. And of course Devon, who loved Chuck more than he loved his own brothers, approved of their new relationship, stating that if he were in Ellie's position, he would have done the same thing. Chuck ignored the disturbing images that statement conjured up, and merely stuttered an honest thank you to his sister's husband.

However, the sly grins the married couple shared told him that there was more to this than Devon being altruistic. Ellie explained that she and Devon had made an arrangement; that she was allowed to continue having sex with her brother, and in return she entertained some of her husband's wilder tastes, namely, his fondness of watching his wife dominate other women. And he also wanted videos of the siblings, which explained the small camera Chuck thought he saw but then dismissed it because, really, why would there be a camera in their bedroom pointing at their bed.

Regardless of the new state of their relationship, Chuck was pained by Ellie's absence. She had been there for him throughout his life, and the past year without her had been disorienting. Even things like phone calls and texts had to be limited, lest they be intercepted by nefarious forces that would then target Ellie for leverage. After all, Chuck Bartowski was a low level analyst working for the NSA, while Lieutenant Charles Carmichael was an NSA agent, an elite operative and General Diane Beckman's raising star.

When he arrived in Prague to begin is training as a spy, Beckman had told him that she estimated he would be there for six months. Two months later, thanks to his dedication and natural intellect, he was handed his badge and address for the first time as 'Lieutenant'. He wasn't sure why he had dived into training; maybe to prove those who left him that they were wrong to discard him, maybe to prove to himself that he could be a hero, or maybe to prove that Ellie was right to believe in him. Regardless of the reason, Chuck breezed through the training, and despite some issues with his Red Test, was sent out into the field.

Whether he was flying solo and partnered with someone, usually Casey, given his knowledge of the Intersect, Chuck Bartowski always performed exceptionally. Even the CIA's Intersect agent, Bryce Larkin, was providing nowhere near the same kind of results that Chuck, although the former Nerd Herder tried to have as little to do with his CIA counterpart as possible. Fortunately for the lanky man, Bryce's much lower retention rate meant that he wasn't able to handle the 2.0 for long and alerted to the NSA that Chuck may someday too be crippled by the Intersect. Beckman assigned him to find his father, Stephen 'Orion' Bartowski, and convince him to help both Intersect agents.

Their first meeting since the wedding went as well as expected. Stephen was livid that his son re-uploaded himself and working as a spy. Harsh words were uttered by his father, but the thing that hurt the most was when the man known as Orion said that Chuck wouldn't survive in the spy world and that everything Stephen had done to protect his children would be in vain. Now Chuck wasn't someone who usually acted solely out of anger, but his father's word, basically saying that he was abandoned because he wasn't strong enough, very similar to words used by Bryce to justify his own betrayal, made something in Chuck snapped. Without even thinking, or thankfully activating the Intersect, the former Nerd Herder clenched his fist and socked his father's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Chuck remembered the words he said to his father, as Orion looked up at him from the ground, his face one of absolute shock. "I'm tired of people thinking I'm not strong enough," he snarled viciously, something even he felt was very out of character for him. "I've been abandoned and betrayed by almost everyone I've ever cared about, you included. So you don't get to stand there and tell me I'm not strong enough, I'm stronger than you ever gave me credit for, not that you ever stuck around long enough to see. Only a few people ever really believed in me, and they were the ones that never left."

After taking a deep breath and calming himself, Chuck turned around and left his father's cabin, but not before telling the older man that with or without him, Chuck would keep being a spy, even if he had to figure out how to fix the Intersect himself. Two weeks later the NSA agent returned to his DC apartment to find a box with a stylish wrist watch, the schematics for a device called the 'Governor' and a note that simply said 'I'm sorry son'. The youngest Bartowski tried to get a thank you note to his father and to apologise for hitting him, although he wasn't sure if it was received.

His memories of his confrontation with father reminded him of another one that happened, little over a month ago. He had been partnered with Carina and working on a joint NSA/DEA operation to stop a shipment of drugs being used to fund terrorist action against the US. They had just finished their mission and like the few other times they had worked together, the adrenalin rush from the mission eventually lead both of them to her hotel room, which was quickly lead them to her bed. It was when the gorgeous red head was on her elbows and knees and tempting him with her perfect behind that someone came through the window, someone who Chuck could honestly say he was not expecting to enter in such a manner, or at all; Sarah Walker.

Apparently it had been a thing between Sarah and Carina where they would ambush each other like this, sneaking into the other's hotel room. Well the joke was on Sarah as she stumbled onto one scene she had not been expecting. For a moment she just stared in horror, as her former asset and 'ex-boyfriend' was naked behind her former teammate, also naked, and was about to fuck her doggy style. However she quickly recovered from her shock to angrily demand answers, ones that Carina 'helpfully' provided in the form of saying "We just finished a mission, and now this stud is going to fuck me until I can't see straight."

Sarah's face went red; probably a mix of embarrassment and anger, before asking why Chuck was here in the first place, to which Carina once again replied that he was an NSA agent. That of course sent the blonde off on an angry tirade, ranting and raving at how he shouldn't even be here, that he was too good a person to be a spy and that he definitely shouldn't be here having post-mission sex with Carina. Chuck remained silent throughout her outburst, the nudity of two thirds of the rooms occupants ignored, although he too got angry. After all she was the one who left, what explanation did he owe her? However it was when Carina once again 'helpfully' added that Chuck was also sleeping with a married woman, something he had accidently slip on a previous mission, that Sarah took it too far, by saying that that was something that the old Chuck, her Chuck, although he wasn't sure she noticed that slip, would never had done.

Once again Chuck's anger got the better of him as he nearly shouted at her. "If you liked the old Chuck so much, then maybe you shouldn't have left him in the first place," he said, his voice rising in volume as he glared at his former handler.

Although he never touched Sarah, the look on her face was similar to the look his father wore when he hit him. Not allowing her to come back with anything he told her that she should stick to what she was good at and leave. Speechless, Sarah spun around and left, this time using the door, her movements slow as if her body had suddenly become heavier. Chuck just sighed once she closed the door behind her and though Carina tried to get him back in the mood, he ended up dressing and going back to his room, thoughts of Sarah weighing heavily on his mind. Had he really changed that much? He shook his head to allay such thoughts. He was different, he knew that, and some of the changes weren't for the better but he knew that he was still the same in all the ways that matter. Besides, who was Sarah to judge him?

Then roughly a week ago, Chuck was assigned his first European mission in Paris. His excitement was tempered however when he learnt that he was being partnered with a CIA agent who naturally turned out to be Sarah Walker. Their reintroduction was unusual, the angry and righteous Sarah from their last meeting gone and replaced by someone who seemed unsure how to act around him. Still they managed to establish a working relationship, at least for the sake of the mission, but what Chuck found really odd was that Sarah kept trying to _talk_ to him, as in talk about real emotional stuff and not the pending mission. Of course the lanky nerd was still a bit angry with their last encounter and was constantly shooting down her attempts at communication, citing the importance of the mission. He bitterly hoped she caught the irony.

This led him to his current situation. He and Sarah had just completed their mission and delivered their report to Beckman, who had given them a few days in Paris before heading back to the states. Three days, in Paris, with the woman who left him. Although he did want to try and fix things with Sarah, a small part of him had hoped that she would leave, but considering that she hadn't shown any signs of packing and checking out, she too was staying. Which meant that they were due for another conversation/confrontation, one that he really wasn't looking forward to.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door, and Chuck, realising who it was, released another heavy sigh as he tossed back his drink before standing up and making his way to the door.

* * *

Sarah wasn't sure how long she stood in front of the door of Chuck's hotel room, but she was certain that it was longer than what would be considered normal, and that anyone who saw her must have thought she was weird. Yet she couldn't really bring herself to care what others thought of her at that moment, given the absolute fear she was experiencing. She had faced down hardened criminals and ruthless terrorists and here she was, feeling fear like never before at the prospect of talking to the man she abandoned. The man she loved.

The day she had left Chuck was the worst day of her life, bar none. Even when Bryce had 'died' for the first time, it still hadn't hurt anywhere near as much as her decision to leave her curly haired nerd. Yet she had done it anyway, feeling that any further contact between her and Chuck would only prolong their suffering. Of course that line of thinking didn't last long but by that time she had reached the point of no return and simply continued away from Burbank and where her heart lay.

So Sarah went back to doing what she did best; spying. She threw herself into the missions given to her and Bryce and closed off any ability to establish personal connections. She also shot down Bryce's numerous attempts to get her into bed, who thought that they could just pick up where they left off, as if she hadn't met the best man in the world. Little did he know that he was now completely unappealing to the blonde super spy, and that all she could dream of was a curly haired nerd. And the one time Sarah did give in to Bryce's advances, it had ruined their entire relationship, such as it was. Bryce requested a new partner and Sarah was glad to be rid of him.

After that, Sarah was shipped around the world, taking whatever mission was assigned to her. She always completed them to the best of her ability, but with no enthusiasm. The thrill and excitement from her missions she had previously felt was tempered by the fact that her Chuck wasn't there. Even her favourite foods lacked their usual flavour as they usually triggered fond memories of the man who wasn't in her life any more. Yes, leaving Burbank the way she did was the worst decision she ever made, yet it wasn't until a month ago that she understood the full weight of her choice.

Sarah had just finished a mission in Tijuana when her superiors had told her that she would be doing another mission with Carina in Rio de Janeiro. After learning that the fiery red head had just finished a mission herself in Tijuana, Sarah decided to ambush her in her hotel room, payback for Burbank and then maybe they could have some fun and she could try to forget about her nerd, even if just for a short time. And while she realised that Carina would more than likely be in the middle of something, Sarah was caught completely off guard when she realised that it was Chuck who was about to start ploughing her.

After she overcame the shock of seeing Chuck for the first time in almost a year, she was overwhelmed by jealously and admittedly didn't handle it very well, as she started laying into the now NSA agent. Carina's comments didn't really help either. She wasn't sure exactly why she started verbally attacking Chuck; perhaps she was trying to justify her leaving the way she did or that she was concerned he was no longer the man she loved, or maybe she was just jealous that other women were having sex with Chuck, but she remembered his words, the first words he spoke in his defence, and the words that haunted her dreams every night since they were uttered. The words that caused her to feel the full weight of her decision.

"If you liked the old Chuck so much, then maybe you shouldn't have left him in the first place."

Sarah was stunned for a moment before their meaning penetrated her. She realised that she had not only left him but everything that _they_ had been, such as it was, and by extension, any say she may have had in his life. She had his love and she walked away from it, from him, probably the only good man left in the world, who would have loved her unconditionally. She had always known that he would be angry and upset with her, but without confirmation she could hold onto the belief that it hadn't hurt him that badly; hearing it straight from him removed any doubt. It was humbling, and not in a good way. So even as she cringed as Chuck told her to leave because that was what she was good at, she left, now completely aware of what she gave up when she cut ties with the Bartowski family.

She tried to console herself, by saying that it wasn't her Chuck who said those things, that her Chuck wouldn't be sleeping with Carina, or a nameless married woman, something which Sarah found particularly bothersome, that not only was there another woman, probably brunette, that Chuck was sleeping with but he was also breaking up someone else's marriage, something the old Chuck would never do. And he certainly wouldn't be working as a spy and killing people. This thought however provided little comfort for Sarah, as it meant that her Chuck died that day she left and that she was the one who killed him.

So instead she spent the next several days subtly getting information out of Carina as they travelled to Rio and completed their mission, trying to gauge how much Chuck had changed. Of course the fiery red head caught on to her probing and tortured the blonde with boasts about the nerd's sexual prowess. The only thing she did discover was that Chuck was still a gentleman, as Carina knew nothing about any other women he had been with and had only found out about his married woman because he slipped up. It wasn't much, but for Sarah it was a small hope that her nerd was still in there somewhere.

After she and Carina parted ways she was unable to find out anything else about what Chuck had been up to, as it would look very suspicious and almost treasonous to be snooping around another agent. What she did learn however was that within Chuck, the NSA created their own Intersect agent, which explained why they had turned over sole command of Bryce to the CIA. However, all this information accomplished was to further Sarah's confusion. After all, Chuck had spent so long saying he was getting that thing out of his head that to hear that he had uploaded the 2.0 was mind boggling. Regardless, Sarah was determined to find out if her nerd still existed and if so then she was going to try and fix their relationship.

She was elated when her bosses told her she would be working alongside Chuck in Paris, thinking that they would finally be able to settle things between them. Yet every time she tried to talk to the NSA agent, he halted her, citing the need to remain focused on the mission. His constant dismissal of her attempts at reconciliation and his anger discouraged her and as the mission progressed, Sarah became more and more resigned to the fact that her Chuck was lost, whether they were acting like a couple in love in the ballroom or chasing down the bad guys. Even the fact that she could still easily read his emotions was little comfort, given that the only thing he seemed to feel towards her was anger.

It was when she was being held at gun point by one of the terrorists they were hunting that Sarah's hope was restored. She had been flanked by her enemy and he was pointing his gun straight at her, a sinister smirk on his face, no doubt conjuring up all the debasing things he would have her do in order to save her life. He was so engrossed with his perceived victory that he missed the curly haired nerd sneaking up from behind, his own weapon pointed at the terrorist's back. Sarah schooled her features so not to give Chuck away, yet even as he approached to save her life, her heart broke, knowing from cold and hardened look on his face that Chuck, her Chuck, was gone and replaced with a spy. She almost wished that the gloating man in front of her would kill her, just so she wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that she killed the best man she ever knew.

Yet instead of the thunderous crack of gunpowder shattering the silence, it was a small hiss of a tranquiliser dart, as the terrorist who had been pointing a weapon at her collapsed to the ground, a red dart protruding from his back. She remembered staring at him in surprise, and joy, as Chuck placed zip ties around the man's hands and feet, before announcing that he had gotten the data they had been sent to retrieve and it was time for them to leave quickly. She wordlessly nodded, almost afraid to speak as if it would break the world. Chuck, her Chuck, had saved her and did so without killing anyone. Her Chuck was still there and Sarah couldn't be happier. Of course her Chuck was still angry with her and she needed to fix that, but the important thing was that he was still her Chuck.

And that's what led her to her current situation. She was so excited at first, when she and Chuck were given three days off in Paris by Beckman. After all, he was still her Chuck and she was going to fight for him this time, tooth and nail. This determination faltered slightly however when she remembered the last time she should have, but didn't, fight for him. He was angry with her, very angry, and getting him to forgive her was probably going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done. But if he was still the kind of man who didn't kill people, despite being a spy, then maybe, just maybe, he would forgive her as well.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked twice on the door and several moments it opened, revealing the man loved. She was relieved that he no longer seemed angry at her, although his look of resignation didn't exactly bolster confidence either. "Hey Chuck," she said softly.

"Hey Sarah," he replied neutrally.

He opened the door wider and allowed her to enter his room. As she walked in Chuck took in her appearance. Despite everything that happened between them, her beauty never failed to take his breath away, even now, with her dressed casually in jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He led her to the small table in his room where they both sat at, facing each other. After a few awkward moments of silence, Chuck finally spoke. "So, I guess we should talk, huh?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, we should," she said, then at an attempt of levity added. "I've been trying to talk to you all day, you know Chuck."

However, her attempt at humour missed its mark as Chuck frowned slightly. "Yeah well, I guess now you know how it feels to be ignored," he shot back.

Sarah couldn't help but flinch at his comment, yet was determined to stand her ground. "I know you're angry at me, Chuck," she stated, a look of steely determination gracing her face. "And you have every reason to be. But I want to fix this… us… and I can't do that if you keep taking cheap shots at me."

The lanky man in front of her took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're right," he conceded, dispelling his anger. "I'm sorry. I do want to fix this, but it's hard. I look at you and all I can think about is you leaving and how much it hurt."

"I know, Chuck," she said softly, guilt gripping her. "I am so sorry for leaving like that. I don't even think I have the words to describe how sorry I am and that you deserved so much better than that. And like I said you have every reason in the world to be angry at me, but I can't fix my mistakes if you don't let me."

Chuck was surprised how much hearing Sarah apologise to him help meant to him. It didn't erase the hurt, but it helped. At his sigh, the blonde looked at him concerned. "Are you ok, Chuck," she questioned diplomatically. "It's not like you to be so angry."

"I know," he responded, knowing that it was in reference to their previous argument in Carina's room. "I have changed, I'm angrier these days… no actually that's not true. I guess I always was angry but these days I'm more… liberal in how I express my anger. Hell, Sarah, I punched my dad. Since when did I start punching people out of anger, let alone my own father?"

"You punched your dad," Sarah exclaimed, her shock visible on her face.

Chuck nodded. "It was a few months ago," he said, recalling what happened. "My dad was angry that I was back in the spy world and was saying things like I was going to get myself killed. What it said sounded a lot like what Bryce said when he got me kicked out of Stanford, that I basically wasn't strong enough to survive. And him saying that just made me so angry. Who was he to say I wasn't strong enough?"

Sarah was silent for a few moments, taking in Chuck's explanation. "I never thought you weren't strong enough," she said finally. "I always thought you could do this, I just didn't want you to, which was why I got so mad when I found out you were spying. You are such a wonderful person Chuck; you're kind and generous and in the real world those qualities would be great. But in the spy world, people like you don't last long. Either they die… or they change into someone else, someone like Casey… or me."

She paused for a moment to look at him. "You see that you're changing, don't you Chuck," she said with more heat than she meant for. "You hit your dad, have casual flings with Carina, and _slept with a_ _married woman_. You would have never done any of those things before."

Chuck frowned at her accusatory tone. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed, his voice carrying a slight growl to it. "The old Chuck would have never done any of those things. No, instead the old Chuck would have spent his days watching TV on the couch, eating cheese balls, forgetting how to shave and wondering why people he cared about kept leaving him."

He ignored the tiny bit of satisfaction he felt when he saw Sarah flinch. "I was a wreck when Jill supposedly left me for my best friend and my feelings weren't anywhere near as strong for her then they were for you," he continued. "You just left me Sarah. I thought we were finally in a good place and you just left. No teary goodbye, no call or text. Hell you didn't even send as much as a 'Dear John' letter. So exactly what were you expecting to happen?"

Sarah felt her throat go dry as Chuck posed her the question, as well as trying to squash the guilt that surfaced after he explained the strength of his feelings for her. "I don't know," she answered truthfully, looking down at her hands. "I… I always planned on coming back to Burbank, and ideally, I'd knock on the door, you'd answer, I'd beg for forgiveness, you would forgive me and we would have a fairy tale ending. Realistically though? I was mentally preparing for anything. I sometimes had nightmares about coming back and finding you hating me, or married to some beautiful brunette. And yeah, I was terrified that I'd come back and find that my leaving broke you. I think that one scared me the most."

She then brought her gaze back up to his. "You uploading the Intersect 2.0 was honestly the last thing I expected you to do."

The curly haired spy met her gaze. "I… I could never hate you Sarah," he told her, noting how she relaxed a little. "I mean I was angry, and honestly, I still am, but I could never hate you. And I didn't upload the Intersect because you left."

"What do you mean," the blonde questioned.

"Does 11am on April 23rd last year mean anything to you?" he asked in response.

Sarah couldn't help but swallow nervously. "Y-yeah," she stammered slightly. "That's when I boarded my flight… out of Burbank."

Chuck didn't let on, but it did please him to know that the date held significance for her. "For me, that's the exact time I uploaded the new Intersect."

"What," Sarah gasped. "But that would mean…"

"That I uploaded it before I found out you'd gone," he finished her sentenced simply. "I uploaded it for you Sarah, not because of you. I mean I did it to protect people as well, but mostly I did it for you. I thought you wanted to be together and that you were having trouble, deciding between me and the spy life. So I figured that if I uploaded the new Intersect then you could have it all and we'd be happy."

He then sighed in his usual self-depreciating manner. "Pretty pathetic huh?"

"No Chuck," Sarah whispered, tears welling at his gesture while she reached a new level of self-loathing. "That… that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Sarah had always felt terrible about the way she left Chuck, but to hear what he had done for her, thinking that she was still there… she no longer felt simple guilt. She had done many awful things to people, but she never knew them like she knew Chuck. And now she had learnt that she had left the best man she knew, who had, literally seconds before she boarded her plane, done something life changing to make her happy. She no longer felt guilt for what she had done. Now, she truly despised herself. "Oh Chuck," she cried, her walls breaking down as she started crying. "I'm so sorry."

Despite how angry Chuck was, he still couldn't bear to see Sarah cry. Standing up from his seat, he made his way to her side where he gathered her into his arms and allowed her to cry on his shoulder, her cries of apology occasionally being heard through her sobs. After several minutes, she regained some composure as her tears subsided. "I'm sorry," Chuck said, gently stroking her hair. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Sarah shook her head as she pulled away from him, to look him face to face. "Chuck you have nothing to be sorry for," she told him, wiping some of her tears away. "You've done absolutely nothing wrong. All you've done is be perfect and all I've done is been an absolute bitch. You did this selfless thing, uploaded the Intersect and tied yourself to this world and I… I… I left."

She took a deep breath as fresh tears threatened to spill. "You're right, you know, when you thought I wanted to be with you. I did, god I didn't know I could want something so badly. But I couldn't just quit the CIA; they don't just let you go. And then Bryce…"

"Bryce?" Chuck questioned, his heart wrenching at the mention of his old nemesis. "What's he got to do with it?"

"Not like that or anything," she mentioned quickly, hoping to stop him getting the wrong idea. "I was assigned to the new Team Intersect, which was Bryce, and he had come to say hi or something. Actually I'm not sure what he was doing there. But he said some stuff, that kind of made sense at the time, how it would be better to just leave with no further contact than to draw things out and cause both of us to suffer more than we needed to." She released a small sigh before continuing. "It took about five seconds after I passed the turn off to your place that I regretted listening to Bryce in the first place… but by then I was already heading to the airport and too much of a coward to turn around."

Sarah paused for a moment to take a deep breath, as if preparing herself. "That's why I left Chuck," she confessed. "Because I was an idiot for listening to Bryce in the first place and a coward for not turning back until it was too late."

And there it was, her reason for leaving, the question that had stuck in his mind for the past year. Chuck was surprised by how much it helped to sooth his rage. Her leaving still hurt, but to hear that her intentions were good, albeit misguided, helped alleviated the pain. "Bryce is a real ass isn't he," he sighed, and at Sarah's quizzical look continued. "Do you remember when we broke up after the Von Hayes mission?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, that was when Bryce dropped… he said something didn't he?"

"Yeah he did," Chuck confirmed. "He said that you had feelings for me, and that those feelings were going to get you killed. I guess I was trying to protect you by breaking up with you, kind of like what you were trying to do when you left. So I guess I can't really blame you for trusting the same person I did."

Sarah just stared at Chuck as she processed what he told her. "Still," she said, smiling slightly for what felt like the first time in ages. "Next time I see Bryce, I'm going to kill him."

Chuck gave a small laugh as they seemed to bond a little over their mutual hatred of Bryce Larkin. He was surprised how good this felt, as simple as it was. It just showed how much he missed her. "So why'd you come up tonight," he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've mentioned several times now about how I've changed," he elaborated. "And I've been kind of a jerk over the last mission, so how come you didn't think I've changed too much."

Sarah was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Do you remember when that terrorist got the drop on me," she said finally, and at his nod she continued. "When I saw you approach with this cold look on your face and a gun pointed at his back my heart broke. You had become a cold hearted killer and it was my fault. And then, I hear a tranq dart go off, and it was the best noise I've heard in a long time. Any other spy would have killed him and then gone out of pancakes, as if nothing had happened. But you, you neutralised him and saved me without killing him. And not even five minutes ago, you comforted me, even after all the crap I've put you through, you still the same kind man I fell for when I saw him turn down talking to a pretty girl to help a ballerina and her father."

Sarah gazed upon Chuck's face and was confused by the look of shame that flickered across. "I… I have killed someone," he mentioned, his voice heavy with guilt. "My Red Test… his name was Hunter Perry. He was the usual type, CIA turn coat, feeding information to the Ring. I tried to arrest him instead, but when he reached for his back up piece, I just… reacted… and next thing I know, Perry is dead and bleeding on the ground."

For a brief moment, Sarah thought her worst fears were confirmed, that he had changed too much. But seeing the absolute anguish on his face, seeing how it was tearing him up inside, she knew that he was still the same and more importantly, he needed her support. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she listened to the rest of his story. "I didn't really handle it that well," he continued. "I had to spend a bit of time in therapy with a Dr Dreyfus, who concluded that I didn't have the temperament for an assassin. This didn't really impress some of the higher ups."

"What happened then?"

"Beckman," Chuck answered, causing Sarah's eyes to widen to surprise. "She argued that I still proved to be exceptional in all other areas and could still be an effective agent, even without killing. On missions that required people to be killed, I would be assigned a partner, usually Casey, and act in a support role. Her main point was that I showed too much promise to discard just because I wasn't a killer. Better to have an effective Intersect agent that didn't kill rather than an Intersect agent that did kill, needed almost constant therapy and ran the risk of going nuts."

"So basically I've already killed but I'm too weak to do it again," he concluded, downtrodden at his failing. "Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"No Chuck," she said, smiling brilliantly at him. "It isn't pathetic at all. It's incredible really. Only you could live in this world, a world that taints everything it touches, and stayed true to who you are. You've killed someone but it hasn't changed who you are. Many people would say it makes you weak but they're wrong. It makes you great."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's torso, hugging him tightly. She remained liked this for several moments, enjoying the feeling of her nerd once again in her arms. As for Chuck, well he enjoyed it no less, feeling the embrace of the woman he loved as she told him how she felt about him. Finally the two parted from their embrace, staring into each other's eyes. "So where do we go from here," Sarah asked tentatively.

Chuck thought for a moment. He didn't have the words to describe how much better he felt after talking to Sarah. The hurt wasn't completely gone, but he understood where she was coming from. After all, he couldn't really fault her for falling for Bryce's manipulations, not when he had done the same. "I guess we just need to answer one more question then," he told her, clasping her hands. "Sarah Walker do you love me? Love me enough to believe that even though I will change, I'll always be your Chuck?"

Sarah shot him her brilliant smile again. "I do," she grinned. "And do you, Chuck Bartowski, love me? Love me enough to forgive me for all the times I've hurt you and believe that I will never hurt you again?"

"I do," he said softly as he returned her smile. Sarah could not contain herself any longer and kissed Chuck longingly. The aforementioned nerd was caught by surprise when her lips pressed against his, but his shock was brief, as he returned the kiss with equal passion. It wasn't until he felt Sarah's nimble hands undoing his belt that Chuck broke the kiss.

"Woah Sarah, isn't that moving a little fast?" he protested, half-heartedly attempting to stop the blonde's hands.

"We've been separated for a year Chuck," the blonde goddess said breathlessly. "And we spent two years before that in some kind of relationship limbo. So no, if anything we aren't moving fast enough."

With that she pressed her lips against his again, and Chuck, finding no fault in her logic, nor any desire to contradict her, released her hands. In a flurry of hands and cloth, the pair quickly divulged their clothing, leaving themselves naked by the time they had stumbled over to the double bed. Chuck gently pushed Sarah onto the bed, causing her to giggle as she lay there with her legs hanging off the edge and her curly haired nerd looming over her. He couldn't help but stare down at her, admiring her naked form. He had spent many sleepless nights dreaming about Sarah Walker in various states of undress, yet even his wild imagination couldn't do her beauty justice. "You're so beautiful," he whispered in a dreamlike state.

Sarah smiled softly at him when he uttered his compliment. In truth she was just as taken aback by his body as he was by hers. She certainly had never wanted Chuck to be a spy, but she was perfectly happy to reap the benefits. The increase in physical activity had improved his physique somewhat, not to the point where he was overly buff, but rather toned, where his arms and torso had a bit more muscle definition. It wasn't really noticeable until he took his shirt off, which she felt fitted Chuck's character perfectly. "You're not so bad yourself," she replied with a soft giggle.

Without another Chuck got down on his knee and positioned himself between Sarah's legs, whose eyes widened in surprise. Some of her past lovers had never attended to her pleasure first, but then that was one of the reasons she loved Chuck. She opened her gorgeous legs more to allow him easier access and gasped loudly when his tongue made contact with her lower lips. Several more like it followed as Chuck began tracing his tongue along her slit, getting her wet from his saliva and her own arousal.

The NSA agent delighted in her flavour, using his fingers to open her flower and delve his tongue further into her depths, something that the blonde super spy seemed to be in favour of, judging by her gasps and moans. Occasionally teasing her clit with a flick of his tongue, Chuck continued to simply devour the blonde as if there was no greater task to could perform.

Sarah's moans were increasing in frequency as Chuck's deft tongue caused her to feel pleasure she had never felt before. He was even outperforming her female lovers, who were generally more talented than the men at cunnilingus, until now that was. She weaved her hand through his curly brown hair as his fingers joined in Chuck's campaign to bring her to what was building up to be one of the biggest orgasms in her life. "Mmmmm Chuck," she hummed erotically as she began to grind herself against his face. "Keep going baby… I'm almost there."

The curly haired nerd had no intention of stopping, the taste of Sarah's juices replacing all previous favourite flavours and the sound of her moans becoming his favourite sound. Even as she began tugging almost painfully on his hair, Chuck had no desire to stop as he began paying even greater attention to the small bundle of nerves. His actions achieved his goal when the CIA agent roughly grinded his head into her crotch, screaming as she came all over his face. "Oh god," she cried, her body shaking in pleasure. "Oh god I'm cumming Chuck."

Chuck greedily lapped up her juices as they flowed from her, enjoying the taste of her nectar. Even after Sarah settled down he continued to lick the lips of her womanhood, making sure to get every last drop. When he finally felt that he had finished his job, he raised his head to look at his lover, who simply chuckled when she saw that his face was still covered with her juices. "Looks like I made a bit of a mess," she said, her eyes dancing with mirth.

The NSA agent touched his face with his finger and discovered her reason for laughter. He simply returned her smile. "Doesn't matter," he grinned. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Mmm, me too," she purred sensually. "So much so that I'm going to return the favour right now."

She moved further along the bed and gestured Chuck to lie down on his back. When he had done so, she positioned herself kneeling between his legs and grasped his hardening member in her hand, gently stroking it to make him bigger. Like everything else about Chuck Bartowski, it was very impressive. Long and thick, it was probably the biggest one she'd seen and she couldn't wait to get it inside her. But she first, she had a favour to return. She normally didn't like giving blow jobs, not because she hated the taste or anything, simply that most men interpreted the act as a sign of submission and felt that she was their property. Bryce had been the worst. But Chuck would never make that assumption from a single act. And in all honesty, she didn't really mind the idea of submitting to Chuck.

The former Nerd Herder moaned as Sarah began licking along his shaft, the feeling of her tongue sliding around his member sending shivers up his spine. And judging by the sexy grin she would shoot him between licks, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. He was about to start begging that she stop teasing him, but she seemed to have suddenly developed telepathy as she gave one final slow lick before bringing her mouth to his tip and then quickly taking his entire length down her gullet, causing the lieutenant to gasp in surprise.

Sarah couldn't help but hum in pleasure around the throbbing cock in her mouth. She loved how he felt in her mouth, sliding down her throat, the taste of his pre-cum on her tongue. This is what she should have done a year ago, not slinking away like a coward. Showing the man she loved how much she loved him in every way she could think of. She had come to Chuck's hotel room that night to fix her mistake and now, sucking on his manhood like her favourite treat, she was more determined than ever.

Chuck let out another groan as he felt the head of his cock slide down Sarah's throat, as it became apparent that she didn't have a gag reflex. He couldn't help but look down at his crotch, immensely enjoying the sight of the completely naked Sarah Walker between his legs with his penis disappearing into his mouth, her beautiful blonde hair bouncing alongside her own movements. However it was when she felt his eyes upon her and she moved her eyes to meet his that pushed him over the edge, her blue eyes shining with desire and affection for him. "Sarah I'm going to cum," he groaned in warning, struggling to hold back for her sake.

While Sarah appreciated the warning, it did nothing to deter her from her task. She continued her blow job until she felt the muscles in Chuck's groin tense, the only other prelude to the torrent of cum that erupted from the dick in her mouth. The quantity caught her by surprise for only a moment before she began to hungrily swallow the escaping semen. Once again she found another aspect of Chuck to be absolutely perfect, as his delicious seed flowed from his rod and down her throat. Even after he had stopped spurting, she still kept her mouth firmly latched to his member, using her mouth to milk every last drop. "Mmm," she moaned as her released her new favourite toy from her mouth. "You taste amazing."

Chuck couldn't help but tiredly grin at her. "Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," he quipped, earning him a small chuckle from the beautiful blonde.

"Mmhmm," she hummed in agreement. "But I've had enough of entrées, haven't you? I think it's time we moved onto the main course."

The CIA agent erotically slide her body along Chuck, both parties lavishing the feel of their bodies touching. She then brought her face to meet his, staring into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before she pressed her lips against his into a soft yet longing kiss, one that was eagerly returned. She then began rubbing her soaking pussy against his still hard shaft, causing the pair to moan into each other's mouths. Breaking the kiss as gently as she had started it, Sarah sat up right on her knees so she was straddling Chuck's waist. Moving her hands lower, she grasped his cock again and lined it up to her dripping cunt, rubbing the tip along her slit. "What about… a… condom?" Chuck moaned, attempting to maintain rational thought.

The blonde simple shook her head. "No condom," she decreed, placing the head inside her lips. "I want to feel you completely, with nothing else in the way."

Without waiting for another response from her nerd, she unceremoniously slammed herself down on the throbbing piece of manhood. "Oooooh," she cooed as her womanhood was filled to the brim. "Oh… so big…"

She held herself still for a moment, getting used to the wonderful feeling of Chuck stretching and filling her. Once she felt at ease with it, she began moving her hips, sliding up and down his meaty pole, moaning each time his tip touched her deepest part. As she began to develop her rhythm as she rode him, she reflected about what an idiot she was. She spent two years wanting Chuck in the worst way possible and because of her stupidity, had to wait another full year to experience this glorious feeling. Well that was done with, because now, she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he remained hers.

Chuck couldn't help but stare in awe as the beautiful blonde goddess continued to ride his cock, writhing in pleasure at every movement. He always felt that Sarah looked amazing, irrelevant of the circumstances, but never before had he been so taken with the urge to start a religion in her name, what with how good her felt around him or how amazing her perfect breasts were as they bounced with Sarah's movements. "Fuck, Sarah," he moaned as he placed his hands on her hips. "You look so hot… riding my cock… like that."

The blonde super spy merely smirked, although her cheeks flushed red at his praise and their exertions. She bent over to kiss him again, this time far less subdued than the previous one. Their tongues clashed as they darted forward, swirling around each other in order to dominate. Sarah couldn't help but moan into his mouth as one of his hands moved from her hip to her breast, gently kneading it. When she removed her lips from his mouth, she pushed herself up and gazed longingly down at him. She was a little confused when his own look of desire shifted into a mischievous grin and she was taken completely by surprise when he gave a quick roll of his hips and flipped them over so she was now on her back and he was on top.

Sarah quickly got over her shock and shot her lover a sultry smirk. "I thought you liked me riding your big hard cock," she purred, squeezing the shaft still lodged inside her.

"I did," Chuck shot back with a moan. "I just wanted to fuck you like this now."

"Mmm, you wanna fuck me on my back, do you?" she voiced throatily. "You wanna take your huge cock and pound me into the mattress, do you?"

At his exaggerated nod, her smirk widened. "Well, then Lieutenant," she said in authoritarian manner as she wrapped her legs around the NSA agent's waist. "Get to it."

Chuck shot her grin as he gave a powerful thrust forward, sliding his manhood into her and causing her to moan in response. He quickly developed a fast pace for his thrusting, taking Sarah's words about pounding her into the mattress to heart. And while he used one hand to prop himself up and he hovered over her, his other hand returned to its position on her breast, lightly massaging the gorgeous orb of flesh and grazing her erect pink nipple with his thumb.

Sarah groaned at his ministrations, his nimble fingers working wonders on her breast and heightening the already intense pleasure she felt from the dick inside her tight pussy. She knew it wouldn't take long now, as she was already quite sensitive from her previous earth shattering orgasm and the one that was building up looked to be even greater. She tightened her legs around Chuck's waist, pressing her heels into his lower back, in an attempt to get even more of him inside her. "God Chuck," she cried as her lover gave another hard thrust into her. "You feel… so goooood… I-I-I'm going… to cum…"

"Me too," the brown haired man moaned as he feel his impending climax. "Where…"

"Inside me," Sarah almost begged, a sound that Chuck had not heard before, yet was not opposed to hearing it again. "I want… you… to come… inside me…"

"But… what about…"

"Doesn't matter," Sarah pouted as she locked her ankles together so he couldn't pulled out even if he wanted to. "Want to feel… every bit of you… so fuck me… Chuck… and come… inside me."

Unable to hold himself back any more, Chuck gave a final thrust inside his super spy and grunted as he released his sperm in her pussy. Sarah couldn't help but arch her back and gasp at the sensation of her curly haired nerd filling her with his wonderful seed, the feeling triggering her own orgasm as her juices squirted over his steel rod. She roughly grabbed his curly hair and pulled him into another steamy kiss, their tongues once again battling for supremacy as they rode out their orgasms together.

As they came down from their orgasmic highs, their wild movements slowed to an eventual stopped and their raunchy kissed turned to a softer kiss of love and gentleness. Finally breaking the kiss, ocean blue met chocolate brown as they gazed lovingly at each other, smiles of bliss gracing their faces. Chuck removed his softening member from her depths and laid on his back, with Sarah snuggling into his side. "So, I'm not going to lie here," Chuck said with a slight pant. "That was easily that most incredible thing to happen to be ever."

Sarah couldn't help but let out a breathless chuckle. "Even better than your married woman," she remarked jovially.

The curly haired nerd simply responded with a nervous smile. "Um… Yeah Sarah about that," he stammered, wondering how he should tell the very dangerous woman next to him about Ellie. "There's something I should tell you…"

"Chuck its fine," she said, waving off what she thought was coming to be some kind of justification. "I'm sorry for jumping down your throat before about it. It's not like I can talk anyway. But just so you know, I don't share well, so you're married woman is just going to have to find someone else to sleep around with."

"That's not what I was going to say," Chuck claimed. "Sarah, my married woman is… Ellie."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise the second Chuck finished his sentence. "Ellie… as in Eleanor Faye Bartowski… as in your sister," she said, trying to process what she had just been told.

He nodded dejectedly, afraid he had said too much. "After you left I was quickly spiralling towards my post-Stanford depression," Chuck told her, rubbing her shoulder when she cringed at the memory that had only just began to heal. "Ellie… on her wedding day, she pulled me aside and we had sex, minutes before she walked down the aisle actually. I know this makes me sound like a pervert but it actually helped me. If Ellie hadn't seduced me, then I probably would have sat down on the couch and still be there today."

"Then I'm glad," Sarah whispered to him. "That she was there to help you. It should have been me, but I'm glad it wasn't some random brunette skank."

Chuck couldn't help but chuckle at Sarah's continual hatred of non-Bartowski brunettes. "Also, let me get this straight," she continued, her cheeks reddening slightly. "You had sex, with your sister, while she was wearing her wedding dress, minutes before she walked down the aisle?" at his confused nod she couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh. "God that's so hot."

Her blush intensified as Chuck's eyebrows rose quickly. "What," she said a little defensively. "You weren't the only Bartowski I had sex dreams about."

"Really," he questioned, his voiced a bit higher than normal.

"Mmhmm," Sarah hummed in confirmation, smiling at him. "What can I say; I seem to have a big weakness for the younger Bartowski's."

Chuck was silent for a moment, obviously thinking impure things about his sister and his… lover. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he caught Sarah shooting him a knowing grin, one which he returned. "You know if it makes you feel better, I called out your name during… you know."

"Really?" At his nod, she continued speaking. "Well I guess in the interest of full disclosure, about two months after I left Burbank I… slept with Bryce."

Chuck ignored the twinge of hurt that he felt as Sarah said that. Sure she slept with the guy that seemed to go out of his way to ruin Chuck's life, but it's not like he had a leg to stand on. He'd had sex with Carina and a few other female agents he had been partnered with and Sarah hadn't even been gone a week before he had sex with Ellie. And it's not like she jumped into Bryce's bed the second she left. "Can I ask what happened," he queried, before realising how that sounded and clarified. "I mean the situation not the actual… you know."

"Yeah I figured that's what you meant," she said, grinning at his adorable rambling that she had missed. "Naturally Bryce wanted to have sex the minute we were in the air, but I told him it wasn't going to happen. But of course Bryce couldn't take the hint and kept trying to seduce me. About two months after I'd left, I was just feeling really low and missing you terribly and was desperate for human contact, even if it was a lowlife like Bryce. So I gave in. About half way through though, I… um… I called out your name instead."

"Really?" Chuck asked perking up at this piece of information.

"Really," she confirmed, giggling at him, before continuing. "Bryce's delicate ego couldn't really handle a woman calling out another guy's name, and he got a bit upset. It was kind of pathetic really. Next thing I know he's on the phone to the Director of the CIA and demanding a new partner that he could trust to have his back. After that I was off Team Intersect and being passed over for promotions and missions left right and centre. They felt I was too compromised to do anything other than the most basic of missions."

"That's not fair," Chuck said, frowning at how the CIA treated her. "You could never be anything less than amazing."

"Maybe," she conceded. "But it didn't matter. Nothing really mattered to me. Without you in my life, I just stopped caring, about, well, everything."

The curly haired nerd didn't say anything at first, he just kissed the top of her head, causing her to smile softly. "So what are you going to do now," he questioned finally. "Now that I'm back in your life?"

"Well, first things first, we should probably get some sleep," she suggested, shotting him a cheeky grin. "After all we have a big day tomorrow."

"We do?"

"Mmhmm," Sarah hummed into his chest. "I'm going to do everything in my power to show you that now that I have you back, I'm not letting you go. I think we'll start by spending all of tomorrow in this room with any cloths except to answer the door for food."

"Sounds good to me," Chuck responded with widened eyes.

She giggled again at his reaction. "Then I think the day after we'll play tourist and see all the sights. I know you've always wanted to see Paris and I've never actually been here for anything other than work, so it'll be fun. Then when we report back in to Beckman, I'm going to ask for a transfer and be assigned as your permanent partner."

That caught Chuck by surprise. "S-Seriously," he stammered in shock.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, now completely serious. "We've wasted so much time, being miserable and separate from each other. Now that I have you back, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go."

Chuck just looked at her, his smile, for the first time in almost a year, being completely genuine. He agreed with her sentiment completely as she snuggled further into his chest as he covered them with the blanket. After a year of being separated there was no way he was letting her go either, regardless of what tried to come between them. They were finally in each other's arms, exactly where they both belonged.

Now… how was he going to tell Ellie?

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


	3. Sarah vs the Bartowskis

**WARNING:** This story contains matures scene of a sexual nature and incest. If these things bother you, please leave now.

AN: Thank to every one whose review this story. This is the last chapter of Fallout, so I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm about to start a new job soon, so its unlikely I'll be posting new stories as often as I have been. But rest assured I still intend to keep writing. And once again thanks to undergroundirector for their awesome idea.

On another a less than pleasant note, people who leave anonymous reviews should know that I find it difficult to accept criticism of any kind from faceless internet trolls. So if you want me to take your review seriously, please create an account or something. And if you're just trolling me or just wanna say good job, keep doing what your doing then.

With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Fallout and remember to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Six months ago, Sarah Walker stood in front of the door of Chuck's hotel room gripped by a fear so intense, she never wanted to experience that kind of fear ever again. Yet as she sat across from her boyfriend's older sister, who was currently sending her the most vicious glare she had ever seen on a person, she felt that fear rear its ugly head once again. She had always found Chuck's fear of his sister amusing and adorable but now that she was on the receiving end, it was anything but.

The prior six months had been heaven. True to their plan, Sarah had checked out of her hotel room and moved into Chuck's room and their first free day had been spent in bed, exploring each other's bodies and tastes. Making love with Chuck was still her favourite thing in the world, but being fucking by him was a very close second. The following day, they decided to play tourist and explore the famous city, visiting places like the Louvre, the Arc de Triomphe and of course the Eiffel Tower; and then proceeded to have sex at those locations. She still got shivers when she remembered on incredible it felt to have Chuck inside her on top of the Eiffel Tower.

On their third and final day, they remained in bed until the last possible second, before packing up and heading back to DC. Upon their arrival, they met with General Beckman, to whom Sarah requested a transfer to the NSA and be assigned as Chuck's permanent partner. Surprisingly, Beckman was all for it, despite her eye roll when they told her that they were in a committed relationship. And there weren't any problems from the CIA either in regards to her transfer, her former bosses seeing her as too compromised and glad to be rid of her.

They remained in DC for a few days for the paper work to go through, before finally she wasn't contacted by Beckman and informed that she was now officially an agent of the NSA and awarded the rank of Captain, in recognition of prior service to the United States at the CIA. Any other guy would have been, at the very least, a bit miffed that their girlfriend now outranked them, but Chuck was the exact opposite. He was proud of her, and he felt it was fair enough, given that she had been a spy for a lot longer than he had. It also made for some interesting games in the bedroom.

From there on they proved to be a truly effective combination, their success rate becoming unrivalled, both in terms of accomplishing mission objectives and number of injuries sustained. They were truly Beckman's go to team. But it was perhaps their last mission that was their crowning glory.

Daniel Shaw, who headed the CIA's Ring Task Force, turned traitor when the Director of the Ring provided him with footage of his wife being shot by a beautiful blonde they confirmed to be Sarah Walker, then of the CIA and now of the NSA. Beckman ordered Chuck and Sarah to team up with the CIA's Interest and his partner who had been working with Shaw up until his desertion. Chuck wasn't exactly thrilled to be working alongside Bryce and neither was Sarah, but she was even less pleased when she discovered his partner was none other than her former CAT squad member, Zondra. Casey was also assigned as team lead. Sarah felt the main reason he was assigned was to make sure everyone played nice.

The atmosphere was tense with the new combined Team Intersect, considering there was so much history between them. Having never met her before, Chuck and Casey were fairly neutral towards Zondra, but they did also noted the outright suspicion and distrust that the two women regarded each other with. Still for the sake of mission success, the former CAT squad members agreed to keep their feelings in check. Towards Bryce however, Chuck was wary and distant, preferring to have little to do with his CIA counterpart, and while Casey was more or less the same, the larger man never hesitated to pull his punches, verbally or otherwise. For Sarah's part, she had to resist hitting her ex every time he opened his mouth.

Bryce, naturally, was his usual cocky self, hitting on her every chance and making disparaging remarks about Chuck, which got on everyone's nerves, including Zondra's who while confirmed that she had slept with him, did not seem overly impressed by her fellow CIA agent, whether it was his performance in bed or his performance as an agent, she never elaborated. However, Sarah discovered that it was quite easy to put the CIA Intersect agent in his place my simply moaning Chuck's name. She was surprised how quickly he lost his cool and started stuttering before retreating the first time she did it, just to rattle his cage. It also led to a mend between her and Zondra's relationship, after the two women shared a laugh when Sarah told her the story.

Despite the sour history between some of the members, the team quickly proved itself effective by several victories against the Ring. Some would argue that having five highly skilled agents, not to mention two Intersect agents included in that number, was overkill, but to General Beckman and other higher ranking officials in the American intelligence community, that word didn't exist. After capturing the Ring Director in Madrid, they learnt that Daniel Shaw had quickly risen through the ranks and with the Director's capture, Shaw would most likely be taking his spot, and become the highest ranking person within the Ring, second only to the ruling council referred to as the Elders.

They captured Shaw's right hand, Justin Sullivan, in Cairo, after uncovering a human trafficking operation the Ring was using to transport intel and raise funds. After spending a few hours under Casey's 'care', Sullivan told them that Shaw was holding a gathering in Bucharest, with delegates and emissaries from various terrorist groups and rogue nations. Also in attendance would be the Elders, one of the rare occasions when all five were in the same place at once.

The opportunity to take down Shaw, the Elders and a myriad of other enemies of America all at once was too good to pass up, but in the same breath, security was a nightmare. Attacking with anything else than an army was suicide, yet any major military movement could tip the bad guys off and send them scattered into the wind. Not to mention they had no idea who the Elders actually were, only that they were all supposed to be there.

It was Chuck though who came up with the solution, proving once again that he was more than just the Intersect. After managing to slip Shaw a burner phone, he then called him during the middle of his presentation, and then spooked him by saying he was closing in on the Elders. Naturally, Shaw alerted the Elders and had them leave the building under escort. What he hadn't countered on though was Chuck's skills as a hacker, which had improved under the mentorship of Orion, in an effort to reconcile with his son. The security feeds had been hacked without any knowledge of the monitors and so the NSA Intersect knew where they were heading and Casey, Sarah and Zondra were able to intercept them, arresting the Elders and completely phase one.

That left Shaw, who had left his presentation to deal with the intruder, to Chuck and Bryce. According to Sullivan, and other intelligence, the Ring had built their own Intersect and uploaded it into Shaw. Though this hadn't been confirmed, it had been decided that Bryce and Chuck would work together to take him down, despite how much the CIA Intersect protested that he could handle the rogue agent on his own. While Chuck was wrapping up his surveillance job of tracking the Elders, Bryce snuck off in order to head off Shaw, ignoring the former Nerd Herder's calls to wait. He encountered Shaw as the Ring agent was exiting the elevator, where he confirmed that the Ring had definitely built their own Intersect.

In terms of Intersect fuelled martial arts, Bryce and Shaw were pretty much even. However, it was Shaw's experience and greater skill as an agent, combined with Bryce's ego that made the difference and allowed him to completely dominate the fight between the two men. Shaw was about to put a bullet in Bryce's head when his gun was knocked out of his hand by a strange and tacky African style statue thrown by Chuck who had just wrapped up his previous job and came to back Bryce up, saving him in the nick of time. Not allowing Shaw any time to recover from his surprise, the Lieutenant went straight on the attack, Shaw barely able to keep up with Chuck's mastery over his Intersect abilities.

When Sarah got there, Chuck was already securing Shaw with zip ties, barely a mark on him, although that didn't stop her from giving a brief look over to make sure he wasn't hurt. When she was finally happy that he wasn't hurt, she called in for the US Army units that were on standby, but were unaware of the nature of their alertness until the final second, to prevent any moles from alerting the Elders. And although many of the other delegates were able to escape, every other one they captured was just icing on the cake that had been their true goal. They had beaten Shaw and the Ring.

With their primary mission objective achieved, the team was given commendations aplenty, although Bryce did receive a small reprimand for going off alone like he did, and then disbanded. Chuck and Sarah requested two weeks leave in order to visit Chuck's family in California. Given how pleased Beckman was with them, both for taking down the Ring and for making her look good for her superiors, they probably could have asked for the moon and gotten it.

Chuck had called Ellie before they left DC, telling her that he was also bringing his girlfriend, who he had mentioned to his sister before but had kept all other information about her secret, despite Ellie's nagging. When they arrived with their bags in hand, the nerves that Sarah had felt on the flight over and in the cab ride to Echo Park had peaked and she almost froze upon approaching the door. Even Chuck's soft spoken words of comfort, which usually did wonders to sooth her, didn't help this time. After all, he wasn't the one who was about to come face to face with the over protective sister of the man she had abandoned.

While Chuck had been easy to forgive her, as was his nature, she doubted that Ellie would be so merciful. This was confirmed when Ellie burst out of the door of her apartment and wrapped her arms around her baby brother, without even realising there was another person there. When the brunette woman did see Sarah with a nervous smile on her face, she did a double take, and upon realising that she wasn't seeing things, sent a furious glare at her brother and his girlfriend. Despite her anger though, Ellie ushered them into the house, her frosty tone now making Chuck think that his girlfriend was right to be nervous.

When they were situated on the sofa, their bags left beside the door, Mrs Awesome demanded an explanation as to why Chuck was here with the woman who broke his heart. He surprised both women when he told her that he was a spy, Sarah unaware that he was planning on coming clean to Ellie, although she had always known that constantly lying to his sister had been hard on the NSA agent. She also hadn't expected him to tell the whole story, about the Intersect and everything about how they meet. She had cautioned him about its top secret nature, but surprisingly, he had gotten permission from Beckman to bring Ellie in on the secret, the tiny general feeling having a neurologist in the know and close to Chuck would be beneficial.

As Chuck told him story, Sarah couldn't help but notice that Ellie was more interested in their relationship than her brother being a spy, something that she didn't find reassuring. When the younger Bartowski had finished his story and looked expectantly as his sister, they were both surprised that Ellie said she and Sarah were going to go get some coffee and that Chuck would stay there at the apartment and put away their things. She took the fact that Ellie hadn't made them go find a hotel room a good sign, but she still wished Chuck was coming with them, even if only as a buffer. Or a human shield.

So there she was, sitting at a table at a nice little café in Burbank. Sarah wasn't usually a talker but right now the silence was deafening, as Ellie seemed content to glare at the blonde without any further words. Finally though, Sarah had enough and opened her mouth. "Ellie, I'm really sorry about bailing on your wedding like I did," she apologised whole-heartedly.

If Sarah thought that was going to help things, she was sorely mistake, given by the way the brunette woman's eyes narrowed even further. "Seriously Sarah?" she hissed viciously. "You think that's what's important right now?"

Sarah felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. Normally she was a bit more in control of the situation but with Ellie the way she was, that was almost impossible. "Well… I…," she stammered before Ellie cut her off again.

"My bridesmaid bailing isn't the issue _Sarah_," she said, virtually spitting out her name. "You were easy enough to replace."

The blonde couldn't help but cringe at the hidden meaning behind that statement. "Then what…" she started but the brunette was on a roll.

"You just left! I didn't care at all that I was missing a bridesmaid. My baby brother loved you with all his heart, and if you had given him half a chance, he would have made you the happiest woman in the world. And you left. And then I find out that the two years you two were together was nothing more than façade," Ellie said with as much venom as she could muster.

Sarah blinked in disbelief. "That's what you're concerned about?" she asked incredulously. "What about Chuck being a spy?"

"I'll deal with Chuck being an honest to God spy later," she said dismissively. "Right now I'm more upset that I thought you two were so perfect together and it was all a lie!"

When Chuck first told her that he was coming home and bringing his girlfriend, she was ecstatic, happy that he was moving on from Sarah, although she would admit that she would miss him in the bedroom. But to find out that his new girlfriend was actually the old one who broke his heart, she was furious at her stupid brother, who she felt was setting himself up to get hurt again. And then she finds out that for the last three years, her precious baby brother was involved in espionage with a supercomputer downloaded into his brain and that the entire relationship between Sarah and Chuck had been nothing but a falsehood.

"You're right," Sarah said softly, interrupting Ellie's thoughts. "That assignment was the hardest of my life. Because even though our relationship was fake, my feelings for him were real. Do you know what it's like Ellie? To have the man you love so close to you all the time, yet unable to tell him how you feel or act like a real girlfriend? To keep hurting again and again and again, just so you can keep him safe?"

"Then why didn't you just tell him how you felt," Ellie questioned exasperatedly.

"I couldn't," the blonde replied solemnly. "The Intersect, the computer in Chuck's brain, made him the most important intelligence asset in the world. I had to fight my bosses time and time again to prevent Chuck from being thrown in a bunker and never seeing the light of day. If I told him how I felt and started an honest relationship with him, eventually my bosses would have found out, I'd be reassigned for becoming emotionally compromised and Chuck's fate would be in the hands of what agent took over. Don't think for a second that they would have bothered taking his need to be with you into consideration. They'd have sooner thrown him into a bunker than bothered to find out what he wanted or even his name."

Ellie was stunned. She had heard Chuck tell his tale earlier before she and Sarah had come to the café and she had been concerned for his safety sure. But to hear that the greatest threat to her brother had been the government wanting to take him away from her, it was unbelievable. Yet hearing Sarah's voice, the anguish as she remembered those early days, convinced her that the government wouldn't have battered an eyelid at the thought of throwing her brother into a deep, dark bunker.

"And you're right about something else as well," Sarah continued on. "Your brother is the most wonderful man in the world. I knew this before I left and for that year that we were separated was probably the worst time of my life. Yet now that we're together, I… I don't have the words to describe how happy I am. I honestly never imagined at I could ever feel this happy and yet here I am, and it's all because of Chuck."

"So you really love my brother huh?" Ellie asked, and at the blonde's nod, she continued. "So what would you do if I said that I was going to make him choose between you or me?"

"I… I don't know," she replied with a stammer, dreading that possibility. "I can tell you that that isn't something Chuck would be able to decide easily. I'd be completely heartbroken if he left me for anyone, for any reason, but at the same time, I've always admired how close you guys are and how you've always been there for each other, and I'd hate myself if I came between you like that."

The answer Ellie had been looking for was that Sarah would do whatever it takes to be with Chuck, to test her dedication. But the brunette found that she liked the answer the blonde gave much better even if it wasn't as decisive as she would have liked. "Guess you really love my brother huh?"

Sarah nodded. "I really do," she said, smiling as she thought of her curly haired nerd.

Ellie wanted to stay angry at Sarah, she really did. But seeing the honest and soft smile as the blonde thought about how happy she was with Chuck, it was just so sweet. Still if Sarah Walker wanted her blessing, then she was going to have to work for it. "I suppose we should get back to Chuck then," the brunette said neutrally. "See if you're really willing to do anything to earn forgiveness and if you really do deserve to be with my brother."

She finished off the remainder of her coffee and left the table, making her way to her car and followed by a very confused looking blonde.

* * *

Sarah's confusion was not alleviated upon the girls return to Echo Park. She simply followed Ellie inside and joined Chuck in the living room, who seemed to have been worried that there was going to be violence between the two women. Both of them surprised when Ellie simply told Sarah to take a seat in the single seat as she briefly did something on her phone. When she had finished, she ordered Chuck to stand up. "So Sarah, what exactly are you willing to do for forgiveness," she queried with a raised eyebrow.

The former CIA agent still looked puzzled, but still answered the question. "Anything," she proclaimed softly. "I'll do anything to make things right between us."

"Even if it means watching your boyfriend fucking his older sister," Ellie said smugly, enjoying the looks of surprised that appeared on the spies' faces.

"Ellie," Chuck exclaimed, which was duly ignored.

"Yes," Sarah confirmed, once she got over her shock. "Even that."

Her words drew her boyfriend's attention. "Sarah… you don't have to do that," he told her, knowing how much Sarah hated other women near him.

"It's ok Chuck," she said demurely. "If this is what it takes you earn your sister's forgiveness, then I'll do it."

Her boyfriend just stared at her for a moment. His girlfriend, the woman who got very territorial the moment another woman showed interest in him, even if it was just a waitress who smiled for too long or too widely, was going to allow him to fuck his sister right in front of her. It confused him for a moment before remembering her initial reaction when she found out about him and Ellie. The look on her face confirmed that this would be nowhere near as torturous for Sarah as Ellie had probably hoped, and if anything the blonde was actually looking forward to this. He shot her a cheeky grin, letting her know he was on to her, which led her to blush. He would have teased her a bit more, but when his sister pulled his gaze away from Sarah to smash her lips against his, he decided to just go with it.

Ellie moaned into the kiss as Chuck's hands moved to her ass and began kneading her cheeks through the short skirt of her dress. Ever since she started her affair with her brother, she tried hard not to compare him to her husband, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. Even after their first time together he had quickly determined what turned her on, her brother was just that observant, at least when it came to pleasuring a beautiful woman. Without breaking the kiss, his hands moved to her shoulders, where they hooked themselves beneath the straps of her pink sundress and slipped them off, letting the garment drop to the floor, leaving her in her red bra and panties.

As his hands reached around behind her to unhook her bra, Ellie began unbuttoning his shirt, quickly working her way through the buttons before removed the shirt completely. While she would be the first to admit that she didn't like the idea of her brother doing something dangerous like being a spy, she couldn't deny that she very much appreciated the effects it had on his body. Certainly not as muscular as her husband, Chuck torso was still very pleasant to see and touch. She then started undoing his belt and pants as her brother's hand roamed all over her body, paying special attention to her breasts and ass. As she allowed his pants to drop to his ankles, he hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties and gently slid them off her hips. All of this was accomplished without breaking the kiss for a moment.

Sarah could easily admit the sight in front of her was the hottest thing she had ever seen. Her boyfriend, the man she loved above all else, was currently making out, butt naked, with his hot as hell older sister. She'd be lying if she said she had never dreamed about this after Chuck had told her about Ellie. Almost mindlessly, she slipped her hand beneath her the waistband of her jeans and into her black satin panties. Lightly touching herself she wasn't surprised at all to find that she was soaking wet with desire.

Ellie broke the kiss as she heard Sarah give out a slight moan. Looking over to the other woman, she smirked at the sight of Sarah with her hand down her jeans and the other hand on her breast. "Look at your girlfriend Chuck," she commanded, her brother obeying as his eyes widened at the sight. "Look at what a slut she is, fingering herself as her boyfriend kisses his sister."

The brunette ignored the blushes that appeared on their cheeks and gestured Chuck to sit down on the sofa. When he was seated, Ellie sat down on his lap with her back to his chest, his rock hard cock pointing upwards towards her dripping pussy. She gave it a gentle stroke before lining it up to the lips of her sex and slowly eased herself down the throbbing members. When he was in as far as she could get him, Ellie looked at Sarah with a sultry smirk on her face. "How does it look Sarah," she shot to the blonde as she began moving her hips a little. "How does your boyfriend's hard cock look in my tight little pussy?"

Although Sarah didn't answer verbally, inwardly she was changing her mind about what the hottest thing she ever saw was. To see the glorious piece of man meat that had brought her to so many earth shattering orgasms slick with the beautiful brunette's juices as she moved herself on the appendage, it was breathtaking. Watching the siblings make out had been hot, but in no way did it compare to watching Chuck's penis slide in and out of his sister's pussy.

Ellie groaned as Chuck reached around her front and started groping her breasts, timing his ministrations with his thrusts. She spared a gaze towards the blonde sitting nearby and was pleased to see that Sarah had undone the top few buttons of her white blouse and exposed the black lacy bra that covered her perfect breasts, one cup lowered as she groped the soft orb without the hindrance of any cloth. As much as she wanted to torture Sarah, Ellie had to admit that the way things were currently going looked _very_ promising.

As the man beneath her kept thrusting upwards, Ellie couldn't help but scream in pleasure as his kept hitting her sweet spot. She moved her hand to her clit to add to her ecstasy in the hopes of bringing herself to her climax faster. "Oh god yes Chuck… that's it," she cried as her juices shot out from her womanhood and hit the coffee table in front of her. "Yes… Fuck me 'big' brother… fuck me hard and cum in your sister's cunt."

Chuck's eyes widened with surprise at Ellie's words as he felt her nectar drench his shaft. On his last visit to Burbank before he and Sarah had gotten together, she had told him that she and Devon were trying to get pregnant and that he wasn't allowed to come in her. However his approaching orgasm caused him to disregard the implications of his sister's demands as her walls clenched around him tightly. "I… I'm cumming El," he grunted as he forced as much of himself inside her as possible. "Fuck I'm coming."

Sarah's fingers were working overtime as she witnessed the siblings come. She enjoyed watching the faces Ellie made as she was climaxing, it looked really hot. But what really got her going was watching one of her favourite pieces of her boyfriend piston into his sister. She was rubbing her clit and fingering her sex like a woman possessed. She brought herself to an orgasm just as Chuck's cock spurted his seed upward into Ellie, noticing a few drops of cum slip down his pole as she soaked her hand in her own juices. And when Ellie lifted herself off of the wonderful flesh rod that belonged to her brother, Sarah was treated to the erotic view of her partner's cum dribbling out of the brunette's pussy.

Ellie moved herself to her brother's side, allowing him time to recover. "Sarah," she said in a commanding tone, drawing the blonde out of her post-orgasmic haze. "Strip and get over here. I bet a whore like you enjoys eating my brother's cum every chance you get. Let's see if you like it fresh from my cunt."

Both of Chuck and Sarah's eyes widened, yet the woman still did what she was told, treating the Bartowski siblings to the site of the gorgeous blonde hurriedly taking her clothes off. Once when was naked she knelt in front of her Ellie sat on the sofa, bringing her face to the brunette's womanhood and diving her tongue straight into the cum soaked orifice. Both women moaned loudly when Sarah's tongue made contact, Ellie from the sensation of having her sensitive lips licked and Sarah from the delightful flavour of her boyfriend combined with the juices of his sister.

Chuck could only stare in awe as his girlfriend ate the cream pie that he and Ellie made. She had told him several stories about her exploits with other women, his favourite being to sordid tales of what the CAT squad got up to in their down time. But witnessing first hand Sarah going down on his sister as she grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and roughly grounded the other woman's face into her pussy was incredible. Another part of his anatomy felt the exact same way.

The doctor moaned loudly as the NSA agent flicked her tongue across the smell bundle of nerves. Despite her current opinion of Sarah Walker, Ellie had to admit, the blonde sure knew how to go down on a woman. Ever since she started her arrangement with her husband, she had become well versed in the difference between women who were good or bad at eating pussy, and Sarah was easily miles ahead of all the other women the Woodcombs had seduced in their home. The brunette tightened her grip of her blonde tresses and continued to press Sarah's face against her sex, still wet with the earlier orgasms of the Bartowski siblings. Her rough treatment did nothing to deter the blonde, and in fact only seemed to encourage her as the former CIA agent doubled her efforts and after giving her clit a small suck, triggered another climax for the brunette. "I'm cumming," she cried, as she drenched the other woman's face with her juices. "Fuck that's it you whore… eat me and… make sure you get… every drop."

Sarah greedily lapped up the nectar expelled from Ellie like a starving man at a banquet. She could still taste Chuck's previous release among her juices but now Ellie's flavour was more distinctive and she couldn't help but moan at how good the other woman tasted. For several minutes she remained with her face in Ellie's crotch, taking her time in savouring the brunette's juices and enjoying the soft post-orgasmic moans the brunette made with each lick.

When Ellie felt like Sarah had done enough, she roughly pulled the blonde's hair upwards, causing a pained gasp to emit from her mouth. Without giving her any time to recover, the brunette smashed her lips against the blonde's, Sarah's eyes widening for a moment before closing and eagerly returning the kiss. Both women moaned into their lip lock, their hands roaming over each other's bodies, groping and stroking their breasts while grinding against each other. They were so engrossed with their own actions that they were completely ignorant of the man sitting right next to them, stroking his member and returning it to its previous hardened form as he ogled the site of his two favourite women making out while naked.

Much to Sarah's disappointment, Elle broke the kiss and gently pushed her off. "Don't think I'm done with you Walker," she said with a smirk. "I've got something else planned."

With that Ellie stood up and left the living room, walking bare naked to the bedroom she shared with her husband, leaving her brother and his girlfriend on the sofa. Sarah moved from where she had been pushed over to where Chuck was sitting, her dainty hand joining his larger one as she aided him in getting him harder. "Enjoy that did you," she queried with a sultry smirk, referring to her make out session with Ellie.

"Hell yeah," he said instantly, before returning her grin. "Probably not as much as you did though."

Sarah couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks as he caught her out. Whatever her response was, was cut off however when Ellie returned wearing a black ribbed strap on, causing both of them to stare in surprise at the plastic phallus. From the look of it, it seemed to be about the same girth as Chuck, but a little bit longer. The beautiful doctor smirk as the two other people in the room looked at her toy. "Like the look of it Sarah?" she teased as she sat next to blonde. "I hope so, because now, I'm going to fuck you with this."

The brunette pulled Sarah away from her brother and towards her, where the blonde knew what was expected of her and began lining herself up with the fake pecker, before sliding herself down. However she was stopped from making any further movements when Ellie place her hands on the other woman's hips. "Oh no Sarah, you aren't going to be fucking me. We," Ellie gestured to herself and her brother. "Are going to be fucking you."

She almost laughed at the looks that appeared on their faces. "Uh… What," was the only verbal response she received from either.

She reached to her side and threw a tube of lubricant to Chuck, who managed to catch it with his improved reflexes. "I'm going to fuck this blonde whore's cunt with the dildo," she explained to the spies. "And Chuck is going to fuck your tight ass."

"Ellie… I… we haven't… I've never," Sarah tried to explain to the brunette who simply laughed in her face.

"Oh look at you; big bad super spy, Sarah Walker is an anal virgin," she chuckled mockingly. "Well don't you think after everything you've put my brother through, that he deserves this piece of you?"

It was actually something that she had thought about, giving Chuck her anal virginity, but Ellie had pushed her to a decision. "Yes… you're right, he does deserve it," she conceded.

"Sarah, you don't have to do this," Chuck said, breaking out of his shock.

Her blonde tresses moved side to side as she shook her head. "No Chuck it's ok, I want this," she said softly, before regaining her sultry smirk. "Now come here and fuck my asshole."

Chuck was never one to refuse an order from his girlfriend, or his sister for that matter. Opening the tube of lube he squirted a healthy dollop onto his hand which he then began rubbing along his member. Once he was satisfied that he was slick enough, he moved over behind Sarah, lining himself up with her smallest opening. She released a loud groan as he slid himself in slowly, relishing the feeling of how tight she was.

Sarah could barely contain herself. The feeling of having two cocks inside her was indescribably incredible, yet the fact that Ellie was just sitting there with her big fake member lodged inside her pussy while Chuck eased himself slowly into her ass was torture. She needed them to start moving, to fuck her to an amazing climax. It seemed that the woman beneath either developed telepathy or mercy, because she began moving her hips and her dildo out of the blonde's womanhood. "Alright Chuck, now we fuck the slut," was her only command to her brother.

The siblings began picking up speed quickly, Ellie lubricated by Sarah's own juices, which were flowing aplenty, while Chuck's hard thrusts into her ass were aided by the liberal amount of lubricant. They began developing a rhythm and soon the Bartowskis were thrusting in and out of the blonde in perfect sync, the only thing louder than the sound of skin slapping against skin were the cries of pleasure coming from the NSA captain.

Sarah was barely able to form a single coherent thought. Never before had she taken two cocks at the same time before, real or otherwise, and now here she was being double teamed with her boyfriend in her ass and his sister in her pussy and they were fucking her to a cataclysmic orgasm. Her vocabulary had basically been reduced to 'harder', 'faster', 'fuck me' and 'Oh god' along with a string of unintelligible grunts and moaned with the Bartowski siblings interpreted to mean the same thing. With two large members pounding both of her orifices, it wasn't long before the beautiful blonde wailed as she came hard, just juices drenching the fake one and her ass squeezing the real one. "FUCK ME," Sarah screamed, the intensity of her climax causing her whole body to shake. "FUCK, I-I'M CUMMING... CHUCK… ELLIE… FUCK!"

Chuck groaned as she came, her tight ass gripping his manhood like a soft vice. The feeling of her sphincter tightening around him made it possible to hold off his own orgasm. "Me too, Sarah," he moaned to his girlfriend, although he wasn't sure if it actually registered. "I'm going to come in your ass."

"Yes do it Chuck," Ellie cried suddenly. "Come in that whore's asshole."

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Chuck gave a loud grunt as he released his seed inside Sarah's ass. The woman in questioned added her own groan to his, as she felt her bowels fill completely with her boyfriend's jism. The brunette beneath just watched as the two people above her reach with peaks. She had always thought they looked good together, and now seeing them like this, it removed any doubt from her mind. Maybe Sarah was worthy of her brother after all.

After their orgasm subsided, neither Sarah nor Chuck retained the strength to fully support themselves. The lieutenant exhaustedly pulled himself out of his girlfriend's asshole, his shaft making a small slurping noise as he exited, a trail of semen still joining them until he fell backwards to the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table. Sarah herself simply lacked the strength to move of Ellie, so the brunette simply pushed the blonde off her, the spy moaning at the loss of the fake cock from her pussy as she was pushed onto the empty spot of the sofa.

Ellie looked at the both of the panting spies with a smile on her face. "Ok, Sarah," she addressed the blonde beside her. "I forgive you for leaving. You have my permission to date my brother. On the condition that you never leave again."

The super spy returned the smile. "Trust me Ellie," she said breathlessly. "I am never, EVER, going to leave that man again."

"Good," Ellie nodded. "And like I said, don't worry about the bridesmaid thing either, I already got pay back for that."

"You did? When?"

Ellie wordlessly pointed to one of the shelves on the wall, and it was then that noticed a small camera there. "For spies, you and Chuck are really oblivious."

"We… were… distracted…" came Chuck stilted reply from where he lay on the ground.

Ellie giggled while Sarah just looked worried. "Please tell me you aren't going to sell it or something," she said, almost pleading.

The brunette jokingly looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not a bad idea. Devon and I could probably pay off our debts my the first week and then we'd be making a fortune," she said as if seriously considering it, before chuckling at Sarah's horrified look. "Relax Sarah, I'm joking. No it's for Devon's and my personal collection. No one but us and you guys will ever see it."

"You're going to show it to Devon," Sarah exclaimed, unsure if that option was any better.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ellie responded flippantly. "You guys just fucked his wife. At the very least he should be able to watch a recording."

Chuck had told Sarah about the arrangement that Ellie and Devon had, and while she thought it was pretty hot, she didn't really like that thought of joining the ranks of women the Awesomes had immortalised in their home video collection. However, Ellie was right when the least Devon should get for letting them fuck his wife is a video of it. And in truth, Sarah was curious herself about the video, and how hot the whole thing looked from another perspective. "Suppose I don't really have a choice do I?" she queried with faux reluctance.

"Nope," Ellie said perkily as she stood up and surveyed her half asleep brother on the floor. "Now Devon will be home in a few hours in time for dinner. Would you guys like to have a nap before then?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah a nap sounds good right about now," she yawned before looking at the brunette standing up. "Why aren't you as tired?"

"Probably has something to do with crappy doctor hours and more stamina," Ellie said patronisingly. "It's hard work dominating twenty something sluts for my husband's voyeuristic habits."

"I'll bet," the blonde moaned as she stood up on tired legs. She then looked over at Chuck who looked like he might actually sleep where he was given the chance. "Come on Chuck; let's go sleep in a real bed for a few hours."

The groan he released indicated that he didn't really want to move, but he did so anyway. As he stood to his full height, he remembered his sister's words from earlier. "Hey Ellie," he said tiredly. "Are you pregnant?"

His sister's eyes lit up with delight as she remembered. "Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot to tell you," she responded joyously. "I was going to tell you straight away, I just got a bit angry when I saw Sarah. But yeah Chuck, I am pregnant. We found out a few weeks ago but haven't told anyone yet because we wanted to tell you first."

"That's awesome Ellie," Chuck exclaimed with a big smile on his face, exhaustion temporally forgotten as he hugged his sister. "I get to be Uncle Chuck for an awesome nephew or niece."

"Mmhmm," the other brunette confirmed before turning to face the blonde who was just watching the naked siblings embrace. "And hopefully, he or she will have an Aunt Sarah too?"

Sarah was stunned into silence at Ellie's query before her eyes welled up with tears of happiness. "O-Of course they will Ellie," she said with joy as she moved into hug her friend.

Chuck could only stare as his girlfriend and sister embraced each other like best friends should. Sure the sight of their naked bodies pressed against each other was very arousing, but more importantly, Ellie had forgiven Sarah and welcomed her back into their lives, like he was hoping she would when they planned this holiday. Although bringing Sarah in to their incestuous escapades hadn't been a part of that plan, he certainly wasn't going to complain. His sudden yawn drew the attention of the two hugging women. "Go on you guys go get some sleep," Ellie said, ushering the two of them towards Chuck's old room. "I'll let you know when dinners ready."

She watched as the two spies walked sluggishly towards to nearby bedroom with a smile on her face. Regardless of how angry she had been before, she was truly happy for her brother and his girlfriend. With those two together and the new life growing inside her, everything was going that way it should. Everything was perfect.

And should the events that happened today, occur again, say every day Chuck and Sarah were here until they had to leave, well that would just make things even better.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
